Confesiones
by Nami Swaan
Summary: ¡¿Qué demonios pasó a noche! ¡¿Cómo hemos acabado así! ¡¿Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esta situación! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Por qué ambos estábamos desnudos? Estas, junto con muchas otras preguntas surgían por mi cabeza.


Hola a todos! E aquí mi primer LuNa en el que llevo trabajando toda una semana! Ya tenia yo ganas de hacer un LuNa (pues es mi pareja favorita)! Bueno, pero esto no trata de mi, así que, sin más que decir, espero que me haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado.

**NOTA:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

Bien, una vez dicho esto, si que empezamos:

**Confesiones **

_**~PoV Nami~**_

Me desperté, me dolía un montón la cabeza, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Dejé un momento de pensar en el dolor de cabeza y en qué podría haber pasado el día anterior, para darme cuenta de que esa no era mi cama, y que me encontraba completamente desnuda entre sábanas.

Me levanté un poco para sentarme en la cama, aún tapada con las sábanas, cubriendo mi desnudo cuerpo; para girarme, y ver en la otra punta de la cama a un muchacho de cabellera negra tapado de cintura para abajo con las mismas sábanas que yo ahora mismo utilizaba para cubrirme. No terminaba de reconocer quien era – pues él estaba a espaldas de mí – así que decidí posarme suavemente encima de él, para que no se despertara, y, con cuidado, lo giré para que quedáramos frente a frente.

Me quedé en shock nada más verle la cara. Noté como poco a poco se iba despertando, así que, rápidamente me quité de ahí, para acostarme, y darle la espalda, - haciéndome la dormida - ¡¿Cómo demonios habíamos llegado a esta situación? ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado! ¡¿Por qué ambos estábamos desnudos! Esas, junto con otras muchas preguntas, rondaban por mi cabeza, y muchas respuestas se me presentaban, pero no podía reconocer ninguna de ellas, mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Pude notar como se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, como yo hice anteriormente. Me giré para mirarle – por supuesto, aun haciéndome la dormida – abrí un poco los ojos para observarle mejor, seguramente él también estaría preguntándose que hacía ahí.

Noté como se giraba, pero, esta vez, no me hice la dormida, ni nada parecido, sino que, me

dediqué a mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Él, al igual que yo, hizo lo mismo, ambos teníamos un pequeño rubor en la cara.

Nos quedamos en silencio, era un silencio muy incómodo para mi, pero no sabía que decir en esos momentos. Estuvimos así por unos minutos, hasta que él habló.

-Oye, Nami… - dijo él cabizbajo aun con un rubor en sus mejillas –

-Eh, Luffy… - dije yo, esta situación me estaba avergonzando, sentía las ganas que tenía de salir pitando de allí y enterrarme bajo tierra, pero no podía, él no me permitiría que me fuera de allí sin antes acabar nuestra ''conversación'' y, a parte, mi cuerpo no me respondía, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme allí, quieta, esperando que termináramos rápido nuestra ''conversación'' –

-Qué… qué… - empezó a tartamudear a lo que yo solo le miraba con extrañeza - … ¿qué hemos hecho? – me preguntó rápidamente –

-La verdad… no lo se… no recuerdo nada… - fui sincera, en una situación como esta, no merecía la pena mentir, ni inventarse nada –

-Y… ¿qué haremos? – Me preguntó de nuevo, tanta pregunta me estaba volviendo loca, pero me aguanté, y me tranquilicé un poco –

-Pues… podríamos hacer como que no ha pasado nada… - sugerí yo, cabizbaja, para que no viera mi sonrojo, dije la primera idea que tuve, la verdad, no quería volver a recordar esto nunca más, a ser posible –

-Pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva – yo… no quiero olvidarlo… - me dijo muy avergonzado, mientras que poco a poco se iba acercando a mi. Yo me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa – no quiero olvidarlo… - me volvió a repetir, esta vez susurrando; hasta que quedamos uno en frente del otro, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón me iría a explotar.

Poco a poco íbamos acercando nuestros rostros, no sabía por qué demonios estaba siguiéndole la corriente, por mucho que quisiera escapar de allí, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y cada vez, nuestros rostros estaban más y más cerca.

Cuando se encontraban a milímetros de distancia, me dijo en un susurro que casi no pude oír, pero que entendí claramente – porque… yo te amo… - y dicho esto, rompió la poca distancia que nos quedaba con un largo y tierno beso, al que sin dudar ni un segundo, correspondí gustosa, muy a mi pesar.

Debido a la falta de oxígeno, rompí ese enternecedor beso, para dedicarle una mirada con amor, acercarme a su oído, y susurrarle algo que solo él pudo oír: "Pero seguro que no más que yo" le dije en un tono un poco sensual y juguetón, a lo que él solo abrió los ojos como platos, haciendo aparecer un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ante tal reacción por parte de Luffy, solté una pequeña risita, consiguiendo hacerle reaccionar; a lo que él muy sonrojado me contestó con una pregunta –

-Lo… ¿lo puedes repetir, por favor? – me preguntó, estaba tan gracioso, que inmediatamente, me abalancé sobre él para abrazarle, darle un pequeño beso en los labios y contestarle –

-Te-a-mo – dije remarcando cada sílaba, para después decirlo todo de seguido – Te amo… Monkey D. Luffy – repetí, esta vez remarcando su nombre, a lo que él solo se sonrojo todavía más, y me respondió con un ''y yo a ti…'' para luego, romper ese abrazo y darnos un salvaje, apasionado y dulce beso y tras cortar ese beso, abrazarnos. Ambos felices y muy sonrojados, con la idea de que nuestro amor es correspondido, y del maravilloso futuro que nos espera juntos.

La verdad, no se bien que pasó a noche, qué hicimos para acabar así, que acabamos de hacer, ni desde cuando nos sentimos así; tampoco sé quien nos hizo acabar así, ni como se le ocurrió, solo se que, estaré en deuda con esa persona eternamente.

Ahora, no importa los peligros que corra navegando por el Nuevo Mundo, ni el que la armada, junto con otros piratas, nos estén buscando, para matarnos y cobrar la recompensa que tienen nuestras cabezas. Ya no importa nada, lo único que me importa en este momento es la maravillosa que me espera como la reina, del Futuro Rey de los Piratas.

_**~Fin PoV Nami~**_

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado la historia en la que he trabajado tanto, ya que hice más cambios en la historia que años tengo, por eso espero que haya quedado bien, se que fue un poco corto, pero me salio así xD

Gracias por leer mi One-shot, y por haberos tomado la molestia de leerlo. Por cierto, dejen reviews, quiero saber que tal me fue, y en que debería mejorar, por eso, cualquier consejo que sirva para mejorara lo agradecería.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**Sayonara~~ **

**MoNii MuGiiWaRa**


End file.
